Hidden Treasures, A CS Easter Story
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Another holiday, Easter, looms to Killian's delight. He discovers though that it's a religious day, not known for naughty hi-jinks. Will he just give up or find a way to celebrate with his Swan in some pirate fashion?
1. Chapter 1

Title:Hidden Treasures

Author: pinkcat4569

Characters/Pairing: Emma/Hook (Killian), Snow, Charming, Regina, Robin

Rating: Teen for innuendos, mild adult language and situations.

Description: Another holiday, Easter, looms to Killian's delight. He discovers though that it's a religious day, not known for naughty hi-jinks. Will he just give up or find a way to celebrate with his Swan in some pirate fashion? Set in near future after the end of trip to Underworld. Doesn't necessarily follow all plot points in season 5b so far.

2523 words this chapter. Total rough word count so far- 12,100

Chapter One

Killian sat at Granny's, sipping coffee as he waited for his Swan. He watched the usual hustle and bustle of customers entering and leaving, waitresses bringing food, and Granny dishing up sass.

The usual monotony was broken when teenage waitress Daisy climbed a ladder and hung a pastel string of ovals over the counter. When that task was complete, she knelt and lined the bottom of the counter with what appeared to be a paper representation of grass.

Killian watched with confusion. Daisy stood and happened to look his way. She laughed at his confused expression. "It's for Easter," she said simply. He shook his head and she laughed again. "It's a holiday."

A smirk danced across his face. "Ooh, I do enjoy the celebrations in this land."

She laughed. She'd been involved with his Christmas displays of affection for Emma and since she was Henry's...girl friend...she knew Hook thoroughly enjoyed Valentine's Day. "Yeah, I know," she said. She chuckled again and went back to work in the kitchen.

Emma walked in at that moment. "Hey, sorry I'm late." He smiled. "You look happy," she said.

His smile turned into a smirk as she slid beside him in the booth. "It seems we have a new holiday approaching."

She noticed the decorations. "Oh, yeah, Easter is a few weeks away."

He sagged backwards, leaning in that sexy manner that drove her crazy. "I do hope it is more scandalous and naughty than Valentine's Day." He licked his lips. "That will be a hard day to beat."

She laughed. "Sorry, Killian. Easter is about as different from Valentine's as you can get."

Daisy arrived in time to hear Killian ask, "The traditions do not mandate naughty bedroom clothing and scandalous edibles?"

Emma turned red but Daisy just laughed as she set a cup of cocoa in front of Emma. "I, uh," stammered Emma, "am trying to explain Easter to him."

Daisy giggled. "Good luck. I guessed you would want your usual drink."

Emma nodded, blowing on the cup. "Yes, thank you."

"Grilled cheese and onion rings too?"

Emma nodded again. "I love the service, I don't even have to order."

Daisy laughed and lingered a moment. "I didn't see Henry after school today. Will he be in?"

Emma smiled and discreetly elbowed Killian as a wide smirk spread across his face. "He's staying late to help my mom with a school project."

"Oh," Daisy said. "That's sweet."

"I am surprised that the lad did not send you some sort of message," said KIllian.

Daisy shrugged. "It's ok. We're just...friends, you know."

The two adults smiled politely as she left.

"They are not," whispered Killian.

Emma laughed. "Yeah. I'm actually fine with it too. I like Daisy."

"Hmm, she is a lovely lass. Now, answer my question...about the naughtiness of Easter."

She dipped her finger in the hot chocolate. "There is none."

"None at all?" He frowned as she shook her head. "Not even drinking?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Sorry. Easter is a religious holiday."

His nose wrinkled like a horrible smell just filled the diner. "A day devoted to time spent kneeling and praying in church?"

"Yeah."

He melted into a sagging, pouting position. "I am horribly disappointed. What bloody good is such a day?"

She shrugged. "Some people rely heavily on their faith. Easter is a very serious, important day for them. Remember the guy from Christmas, the one the holiday is really about?"

"Yes, the fat man in the red suit."

Emma scoffed. "Be careful who you say that to, someone very religious might hit you with a bible. No, Killian, Christmas is supposed to be about Jesus Christ."

"Ah, yes, the savior," he said. He winked at her. "Forgive me for not remembering him, Love. I prefer to focus my mind on the much more alluring savior of Storybrooke."

She shook her head. "I told you not to compare me to him. It's weird," she said, shuddering. He grinned. "Anyway, Christmas celebrated Jesus' birth. Easter is about his death, well, no that's not true, it's about his resurrection."

Captain Hook's grin grew brighter and more teasing. "He enjoyed a return to life did he? So while Christmas echoed similarities to you as the savior, this holiday shares more in common with me, does it?"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head with a chuckle. "Please don't put it like that."

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "Forgive me, Love. My humor sometimes turns dark.

I would never make light of the horrible journey you and the others undertook to retrieve my soul, not truly."

She looked at him, an honest, loving smile spreading. "I know."

They sat still for a moment, just staring at each other and embracing the fact that they were together and alive.

Finally Killian said, "Perhaps we shall pass on this Easter, then."

"No, it isn't bad, Killian. Easter is about hope and new beginnings. It celebrates Spring too and renewal. After all that we've been through, I think I'd like to celebrate those things."

He smiled and stroked her hair. "Then we shall. I will even endeavor to go to church. Provided I do not combust upon entering the holy place I will do my best to not cause trouble. You may have to confiscate my flask though."

She laughed. "We don't have to go to church. We can celebrate with our family, maybe a nice dinner."

"That would be lovely, Emma."

"Yeah, it would," she said with a smile. "You know, there are some Easter traditions that are kind of cool." She chuckled as she looked at him. "For instance, some people buy new clothes."

His eyebrow went up. "Why did you not say so before? That sells me entirely on the holiday!"

"I thought it might," she said with a laugh. "I should stress that the clothes are to be seen in public."

"Ah, they are of the respectable variety then."

She smirked. "Yes, can you do that?"

"Swan! You wound me! Of course I can do that. I am adept at blending in."

"Right," she said, remembering how long it took him to trade his pirate duds for more modern clothes. "Easter," she said, grimacing slightly. "I should explain the rabbit to you."

"What?"

She sighed. "Like the 'fat man in the red suit,' who kind of took over Christmas, Easter also has another less religious side too: the Easter Bunny. He comes on Easter morning leaving candy and eggs for children..."

Killian waved his hand. "Stop, stop." He stared at her. "A rabbit?"

"Yeah."

"Now you are jesting with me."

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, I'm not."

He sat a moment more then shook his head. "I do not know which is more unsettling, the fact that a rabbit runs wild in the streets or that it has stolen the offspring of chickens and left them as gifts for human young."

Emma burst out laughing.

"It is very strange, Love."

"Yes," she said, through laughs. "It is."

"Why a rabbit? And eggs? What child would be happy with a poultry by-product as a gift?"

"Oh, they love the egg hunt."

"Hunt? How does one hunt for eggs?" he asked. "Let me guess, you let loose special egg-sniffing dogs. Perhaps they search for the eggs with a magical apparatus like the fat man's sleigh?" He rolled his eyes.

Emma chuckled, sipping her hot chocolate. "Nope, it's pretty straight forward. The Easter bunny just hides the eggs for kids to find."

"Of course he does, because a small animal hiding eggs for the amusement of little children is most logical," he said, shaking his head.

She laughed. "I'm not sure why there is a rabbit or the reason for the eggs," she said. "Maybe they represent spring. It's all in fun, Killian, for the kids. You're right though, no kid I know would be happy with only real eggs. Often Easter gifts include toys too, maybe books. Jelly beans and marshmallow treats are a big hit. Of course everyone loves the chocolate rabbit…"

He shook his finger at her. "Ha! I've caught you! You are making this all up to bamboozle me! A magical being bringing gifts of candy and eggs is one thing, but now you ask me to believe such a creature is made of chocolate? The thing would melt away before he hid one egg!"

Emma was shaking with laughter. She held the edge of the table. Finally, she managed to say, through laughs and gasps, "No! The Easter...Bunny isn't made...of chocolate!"

"But you said…"

She took deep breaths and brought her belly laughs down to chuckles. "You interrupted me! I was going to say that everyone loves the chocolate rabbit they often receive. Chocolate in the form of a small bunny is popular. It only represents the Easter Bunny. It's candy!"

"That is better," he said as Emma laughed. "Still implausible, but not absolutely preposterous."

She chuckled.

He let out a large sigh. "I am deflated, Swan. My hopes were for another Valentine's Day. It seems this holiday will be quite boring, unless you are a child or a member of the clergy, which I am most assuredly not," he said, winking at Emma.

"Sorry," she said. She smiled as Daisy brought her meal.

The girl looked at Hook, slumped in the booth. "Is he OK?"

"He's not at all impressed with Easter."

Daisy laughed. "Oh."

"I am sure the not-chocolate, egg hiding vermin will forgive me," he said, rolling his eyes.

Daisy giggled. "Honestly, I'm not that excited either. Sure it was fun when I was little, um...in my false memories," she said, shaking her head. "Anyway, now, though, Easter's kind of boring."

"Charming," moaned Hook. "Even the bloom of youth can not find excitement in the festivities.'

"Oh, don't be so sad," Emma said.

"I'll bloody well mourn the waste of a celebratory day if I choose."

Daisy chuckled and went back to work.

Emma took a bite of her sandwich. "Hmm, that hits the spot. Who knows, you might like Easter," she said as he continued to sulk. " We'll definitely add some new Spring styles to our wardrobes. You'll like that."

He "harrumphed."

"We can eat a nice dinner of ham and potatoes and other yummy stuff," she suggested. He rolled his eyes. "Henry and you can eat chocolate bunnies, ripping of their heads first."

"Emma, please! I am a bloody thirsty, but reformed, pirate! Carnage of the chocolate variety does not excite me!" She laughed. He looked at her. "Is there nothing else? Surely you must be forgetting something."

She shook her head, taking another bite. "No. Well, I suppose in some cities they also do a parade."

"Parade?" He asked, his eyes dancing, and his smirk widening. "The Captain likes a parade."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "No, forget I said that."

It was too late. Killian grinned like a child devouring a glen full of chocolate bunnies. "In my realm, a parade is a glorious thing! People dress in their most illustrious finery and take to the streets for all to see! Afterwards, there is much drinking and revelry!"

"Killian, this is Storybrooke. A parade wouldn't dissolve into debauchery."

"Are you sure?" He asked, leaning in.

Emma shook her head again. "Why did I say parade? Why?" Her head went into her hands. "Now you want to get out there and strut your stuff," she whined. "Knowing you, it will be more than just strutting.'

"When you have such fine 'stuff' as I," he said arrogantly, "it would be an absolute crime to hide it away like an Easter egg, Love. One must gift it to the populace."

Her eyes narrowed. "Listen, buddy, just be careful how and to whom you gift your 'stuff."

He smirked. "Fear not. I am yours, faithfully."

She smiled. "I know, but thanks for saying it." She sighed. "I guess it could be fun, having an Easter parade, but it won't be the Jones Hour.. You'll have to share the street."

"I will gladly walk in your company, Love. I will however shine wherever I am. That is what I do."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to Regina."

He clapped his hands, rubbing them quickly together. "I like this Easter more now."

"There will be no drinking, Pirate. No carousing."

"Assassinate all my joy, Love," he said with a frown, but his eyes were happy and light. He laughed. "I will be good, for you."

She eyed him over her grilled cheese but gave him a soft smile. "You better."

He took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Tell me, Love, this Easter Bunny, he is like Santa Claus in that he is a story, correct? He does not hail from another land like the real Snow White or one dashingly real pirate Captain?"

"No, there isn't a real Easter Bunny somewhere...I hope."

"Then someone else hides the eggs for the tots?"

"Yes."

His eyes twinkled and he smirked. "I am an expert at the art of concealment."

She smiled. "Right. I think having a former pirate hide eggs for kids is a bad idea. They'll be looking forever!"

"Oh, thank you, Love," he said, beaming proudly. "I appreciate the compliment!"

She shook her head. "I think this is one Easter tradition you should leave to others, like my mom. She'd be good at organizing the egg hunt.'

Killian's lower lip jutted out and his eyes drooped. He sagged his shoulders sadly.

She laughed. "I find it funny that the terrible Captain Hook results to the pouting puppy face." He kept the face going. "Fine, but if you do the hiding you do it with me and others, deal?"

He smiled happily in triumph. "We have reached an accord, Love. Thank you. I believe you are correct about your mother. The egg hunt planning sounds like a perfect chore for Snow White. "

Emma nodded. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled about it." She looked at him and smiled. ""I do think it's sweet that you want to do something for the kids."

"They are good little Mates," he said with a grin. He leaned across the table. "Now, I must ask for your complete honesty, Emma."

"Wow, that sounds serious."

"It is indeed." He smirked. "Easter is like Christmas, yes?" She nodded cautiously. His eyebrow jumped up. "Ah, we managed to naughty that holiday up, did we not?"

She blushed, remembering a very passionate Christmas Eve. She smiled. "Yes, we did," she admitted with a shy chuckle. He laughed back. She leaned into his side. "OK, KIllian, you're right. You and me.. we can naughty-up anything."

He smirked widely. "Ooh, this holiday is looking up. We shall strut our stuff, have a family dinner, hide the small oval poultry items for the young ones, and then...have a quiet, naughty Easter evening of our own." Both his eyebrows danced excitedly

She grinned with pink cheeks. "Sounds like a plan."

"Indeed!"

She laughed. "Happy Easter, Killian."

"Oh, it shall be, Emma. It shall be."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1756 Words this chapter

Chapter Two, Hidden Treasures

Killian frowned as he lingered in front of the large store window. His nose wrinkled. "I do not think this establishment is the right one for us, Love."

"Why?" asked Emma, holding the door open.

"This haberdashery looks too uptight, proper, and frankly unimaginative."

"Sorry, Killian but I don't think your over-the-top pirate garb will fit well with Easter."

"Over the top? How dare you!"

She chuckled. "Anyway, I thought you could rock anything."

He caught her eye and smirked. "Of course, I can, Love. Very well, I shall step foot inside, but mark my words, this is one hunt that shall not yield results."

"We'll see," she said as he walked in and she followed.

Killian stuck his nose up at the collection of gray, brown and blue suits. "As I said, unimaginative." He felt one and frowned. "I will feel constricted, Love. My body needs room to move," he said with a slight leer.

Emma reminded herself to keep her mind on the business at hand. "I'm sure we can find something," she told him, moving ahead. "Whoa."

"Ooh, that sounds promising, what have you found?"

He rounded the corner and his eyes grew. He stood beside Emma, in front of several mannequins of different sizes standing in a patch of fake grass, Easter baskets in hand. They were dressed in a collection of colorful neon suits and dresses..

"I believe I am blind, Love."

She laughed. "They are kind of bright."

He walked past the display to a row of neon suits. He picked up a bright orange coat, pants, and vest set.

"That's hideous," she said.

"Perhaps it is, draped upon this hanger or a fake person. Gracing my body, however..." he said stopping to give a huge smirk, teeth glistening.

"You've got to be kidding."

"I intend to prove to you that I can indeed 'rock' any look."

"Uh...no."

He answered with several leaps of his eyebrows and an even more teasing grin.

"No! You'll look like a radiated Easter egg!"

He shook his head. "What?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm not appearing in public with you dressed in that. Forget it!"

He laughed. "Fear not, Love, I was jesting," he said, putting it back. "I had you believing me though."

She chuckled with relief.

''It is too garish," he said. "I am amazed that anyone would purchase such an abomination." He gestured to an equally loud green suit, beside a neon purple suit. "These are for grown men?"

"Not everyone is the style icon that you are, Captain."

"True. I am relieved however that the store carries more than the bland offerings in the window."

Emma sighed. "I don't know. I'm beginning to think you were right and this isn't the store for us.'

"Now, now," said killian, moving between the racks. "What happened to that positive attitude?"

She glanced back at the neon clothing. "I think it was stunned into silence," she mumbled. She became more frustrated as the search went on. "Don't they have anything between choir boy and gigolo?"

KIllian stopped browsing and turned to her. "What was that last word you said, Swan?"

"Nevermind."

He crept up beside her and nibbled her ear. "Whenever you say, 'nevermind' it usually indicates that you used a word of dubious or saucy meaning."

She shook her head, ignoring him.

He wasn't taking no for an answer though. When ear blowing, gentle tickling, and caresses failed he got dirty. He licked down her neck.

"Ok! Fine!" She cried, blushing at how loud it was. She pushed him against the wall. "Behave, and I"ll tell you."

He smiled in triumph.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "A gigolo is the male equivalent of a prostitute."

He stared at her. "Is that all? I'm disappointed," he said, walking past her to look at another rack.

She stood still for a moment. "I sometimes forget who you were. Of course that didn't even faze you."

He smiled at her from the clothes. "Sorry, Love, I have a long, colorful history."

They moved on, looking through all the suits. Now Killian was becoming frustrated. "I had every intention of wearing color, my love, but perhaps I should go back to my reliable favorite: black. Leather is calling me back to its sway as well."

"No. We decided we're dressing for Easter and dang it we're going to do it. I don't care how many gaudy suits we have to look through or how amazing you look in black leather."

He grinned smugly. "Amazing?" he whispered.

She sighed. "You know you do."

"Of course, but I so like hearing you concur." His lips hovered by her ear.

She shook her head. "Nope, you aren't getting to me."

He smirked beside her, going through the latest rack. "Yes, I am."

She growled and muttered, "Stupid Easter, stupid hot pirate," which made him grin wider.

Finally Emma's fingers stopped moving through the clothes. She stood still.

Killian noticed. "You found something. I know that look. It's your 'damn, he is devilishly handsome' look. Normally I would be offended that you are gracing something that is not me with that look, but since I am obviously in your mind, I will overlook it."

She chuckled. "That's big of you, Killian."

He moved over and looked at her find. "Oh, Love, you have found it indeed."

"Yeah, I think so."

Killian took the light gray coat and pant suit off the rack. Both had Kelly green stripes subtly woven in. "Is it enough color for the spring holiday?" he asked.

"We could add a green shirt to it," she said. "That would bring out the green stripes."

"And match the emerald tones in your eyes, Love."

She blushed. "How do you make cheesy lines sound so smooth?"

He smiled smugly. "It is a natural gift."

She laughed. "I do like the suit. It might be hard to match you though. I'd have to do a solid color or a subtle stripe too."

He looked at her. "You would look fetching in green, Emma, my own spring goddess." He leaned close and kissed her cheek. His fingers lightly caressed her arm.

"Killian, stop trying...to distract me," she said as goose bumps spread over her body.

"I cannot help it. I suddenly imagined you in a gentle flowing garment. It shouldn't flow too much however. I do enjoy fabric that hugs your curves."

Emma felt warm. She took a deep breath and stepped away from him. "Um...let's find that garment, huh?"

"As you wish. It will be daunting however, finding something worthy of that lovely body."

She shook her head. "You're putting it on thick."

He smiled as they walked. "I cannot help it if I have everlasting charm, Love. Besides, it is your fault as my inspiration."

She blushed slightly as she laughed.

They moved back toward the women's clothing. They found themselves in neon land again, this time trudging through neon dresses. "Here we go, trying to find something that doesn't glow in the dark,'' Emma muttered.

"No, if I am with you in the dark, nothing should glow. It would attract attention and that defeats the purpose of darkness."

She chuckled. "You should write these down."

"Why bother? I am very creative with the words of love."

She laughed. Finally they were through the flashy colors and found some dresses that were more to Emma's taste. "Pink...white...yellow...where's the green?"

Killian pulled out a light blue, long, asymmetrical dress. He smiled. "Ooh, your shoulder would be bare. I approve."

She chuckled. "It's not green."

He held it up to her. "Perhaps not, but the color suits you, Love."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said softly. She took it from him. "It's lovely, but I want to match you. Plus, it's so long. I want something shorter for spring."

"Excellent point, Love," he said, putting the dress back. "This realm definitely has me approving of the bare legs." He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's keep looking."

They strolled around the aisles, hand in hand. She looked up at him. "I like this," she said with a soft smile as she gave his hand a squeeze.

She happened to be standing in front of a loud, chaotic print in bright green, red, and orange. Killian frowned. "You must be jesting. You criticize me for my 'over-the top pirate' apparel and now you choose this hideous garment?"

She looked over her shoulder at it. "No! I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about you and me, shopping together."

He smiled and pulled her close. "In that we agree, Love." He gently kissed her. She smiled up at him, happy to linger in his embrace. They kissed deeper and longer.

Suddenly Emma heard coughing. She looked up to see an old lady jeering at her and a mother frowning as her children "ew-ed."

"We're making a scene," she said.

"They are merely envious of our love, Swan."

She laughed. "Right. We came here for a reason."

"I cannot help it if all other purposes pale in comparison to kissing your soft, lovely lips."

She shook her head, chuckling, and eased out of his arms. "We're only half done. If we don't find me a dress, I'll be strolling naked with you on Easter Sunday."

"Ha! As if I would allow you to leave our abode in such condition."

They moved on. Emma was in a corner looking when she heard Killian exclaim, "Eureka!"

"Oh, Lord, the mind reels," she said, bracing herself for the dress he'd found. Instead when she joined him, she broke into a soft, happy smile. "It's beautiful."

"It is you," he said, with a loving grin.

She blushed. "I'll try it on. You try on your suit too. We can see if they coordinate."

"I do not like that plan."

"Killian, we need to see if they fit."

"Yes, but the women's trying-on rooms are here." He turned and pointed across the store. "I shall be all the way over there. It is too far. I shall be lonely." He gave her a pouty face. Then it morphed into a leering smile. "I suggest we both go into one tiny, secluded, trying-on place." He winked.

She shook her head. "You need a cold shower or something, pirate."

"You underestimate the strength of my desire, Love." He smirked.

She walked past him, giving him one last smile as she disappeared into the women's dressing room.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1398 words this chapter

Chapter Three, Hidden Treasures

Inside the dressing room, Emma had just shrugged her jeans off and was pulling her shirt over her head, when she felt something brush against her back. "Ah!"

"Sh! Love, do not give me away."

"Killian! What the hell? You can't be in here!"

He met her shocked face with a proud smile. "I am adept at getting into forbidden places."

"You'll get us thrown out!"

He smirked, pushing her gently against the wall. "Then we should make it worthwhile," he said, smothering her lips with his.

She tried to fight him off...for about five seconds. The guy could kiss, not to mention how agile his fingers were. She was panting into his hair as he kissed down her torso.

They were...progressing along...when a loud knock sounded at the door.

"Oy! I see two pairs of legs under the booth! One adult per dressing room!"

Killian stifled a laugh. Emma turned red and looked horrified. "Oh, uh, s-s-sorry, s-s-sir," she stuttered out. "My...friend, she was just helping me with the zipper," she said, ignoring amused look on Hook's face. She'll come right out."

"Whoever is in there, see that they leave! I want no funny business!"

"Oh, no...funny business." She glared at Killian. "This person isn't my type."

"Emma, how dare…"

She jabbed him in his stomach and silenced his whisper with an 'I will kill you" stare. She pressed her head to the door, waiting til she heard the man's footsteps fade. She faced Killian. "That was close," she said.

"Now that he's gone," he said with a smile as he grabbed her.

She pushed him back. "No! You're going to your own dressing room!"

"Emma…" he began, but she hushed him with a wave of her magic, sending him to the men's changing area.

She took a few moments to calm herself, then she changed.

A short time later, Emma stood looking at herself in a full-length mirror just outside of the women's rooms.

The dress was in two layers. The bottom layer was a dark emerald green tank dress without sleeves. It's hem hit at the knees. The waist cinched in slightly showing her shape. Then the skirt jutted out in a slight a-line style.

The top layer was light, happy green lace in a straight, smock like style. The sleeves met at the elbows. The neckline was higher than the scoop of the tank dress, reaching just below her adam's apple. The lace skirt ran several inches longer than the tank dress, ending just above the top thighs.

"I really like it," she said aloud.

"As do I," said a smooth, awestruck voice. She turned to see Killian, looking dashing in his suit. "However, I preferred your state of dress, or rather undress, in the tiny room."

"Sh!"

He laughed. "You are the epitome of spring, Emma, invoking the hope and promise of the season, which is not at all surprising as you are my hope and promise."

She broke out with a happy laugh. She ran forward and hugged him around his shoulders, moving in to meet his lips. Yes, they were kissing in the middle of the store and she no longer cared who saw them.

Finally she let him go and pulled him to the mirror. "We look good," she said. "I love the suit on you."

"Hmm? Oh, I am sorry. I can see only you, Love."

She laughed. "So, do you think these are good enough to strut in?"

He smirked. "They are indeed. I will have to keep my eyes on you, however, for you are simply too lovely. That shall not be a problem though."

She ran a finger down one of the stripes. "Yeah, I'll have to make sure I wear my badge, to remind the other ladies and some of the men, that I can and will lock up anyone who gets any ideas. You're mine." She growled and pulled him down for another, hotter kiss.

"Ooh, I like when you get possessive."

She laughed.

"Oh, look at you two!" cried a voice.

Emma spun around. "Hey, Mom. Dad." She glanced down at the baby carriage. Neal was asleep.

Killian yelped and grabbed her, pulling her behind a display of mannequins. "Killian, what the hell?"

"No one must see our outfits until the day of Easter!"

"Oh, good grief," moaned Emma.

David was laughing.

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "Someone is bit of a prima donna."

"A bit?" asked Dave. "Getting Easter outfits, huh?"

"That's why we're here too!"

Dave moaned, glaring at Killian. "Yeah, it seems someone's been stirring up things. Now we have a parade we have to walk in."

"Oh, it will be fun, you party-pooper," said his wife.

"By all means, David, you should avoid the parade," said Killian. "After all, no one will even notice you once they see me."

"Is that so?" asked David.

"Mary-Margaret!" cried a little voice. Roland ran up.

"HI, honey!" she cried, leaning down to give him a hug.

"Um, Killian?" asked Emma, laughing.

"Bloody hell! No! Loxley you must change your boy's attire at once!"

Emma covered her mouth, laughing hard. Roland was wearing the exact same suit as Killian, only in a smaller form of course.

"He wears it better," observed David.

"What are you bellowing about, Mate?" asked Robin, walking up with Regina.

Killian had come out from behind the mannequin to show them.

Robin laughed. "Oh."

"Hey! We're wearing the same thing, Unca Killian!"

The pirate growled at the happy boy. "He must change his clothes."

"Don't be such a baby," snapped Regina. "You can change yours if it bothers you."

"No."

Roland frowned.

"Killian," Emma said softly, laying a hand on his arm and gesturing at Roland.

The pirate sighed at the boy's sad face. He knelt down. "We seem to have the same dashing good taste, my boy."

Roland looked up. "Huh?"

Emma chuckled. "He means that you like the same suit."

Roland nodded and smiled.

Killian smiled back. "Only you could make that suit look slightly better than I." He sighed. "I suppose having a miniature version of myself is flattering."

Robin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I like the green," said Roland, "but I like the red and the blue and the yellow…"

"Just a moment," said Hook. "Your suit came in other colors?"

"Yeah! I like them all, but Regina says I can only choose one."

"Does she?" asked Hook, smiling up at Regina who kept a firm scowl trained on him. "Well, perhaps I can help. I could wear the green and you could choose from the other three colors. How does that sound?"

Roland jumped up and down. "Daddy, can I?"

Robin nodded. "Of course, Son, but don't let this pirate bully you."

Killian looked shocked. "I bully no one! He may wear the green if he wishes. He himself said he could not choose and I was merely offering some assistance. Besides, this way we can show the magnificence of the suit in several colors."

"Why don't you change colors?" snapped Regina.

"He can't," whined Emma. "He matches me."

Killian smirked and nodded.

"I wanna wear the blue! Or maybe the red," said Roland, running off. Regina took off after him, followed by Robin, but not before giving Killian one good 'dad' glare.

"Well, that's settled," Killian said proudly.

"With no bloodshed," Emma agreed, laughing.

"Only you would make a kid change," David said, shaking his head.

Killian proudly adjusted hi suit coat.

"Come on, honey," said Mary-Margaret. "Let's find you a suit."

"I would recommend another style," said Hook. "Roland and I have this one well represented. There are some nice bland ones in that direction," he said, helpfully pointing towards the front window.

"Bland? Excuse me, but you're not the only one here with style.".

"Oh, he does look really good all dressed up," agreed his wife.

David thanked her with a kiss. "I have a pirate to upstage," he said, pushing the baby carriage away.

"A bit of warning, Mate," called Killian. "The proprietor of this establishment frowns on visitations in the trying-on rooms."

"Killian, hush!" cried Emma.

Mary-Margaret looked back, with a shocked expression. Killian smirked.

Emma had her head in hands. "It's an adventure shopping with you," she said.

Killian smiled. "Indeed. You were expecting less?"

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1209 words this chapter

Chapter Four

That evening, Killian kissed Emma's head as she lay on the couch. "I'm off for a stretch of the legs, Love."

"OK."

"I think I'll check in on the Jolly, so I may be longer than usual."

She smiled. "Just don't fall asleep there."

He smirked. "How could I, knowing that I have a warm body waiting for me here?"

She laughed.

He set out but didn't head for the docks. The truth was that the Captain had lied to his true love. He hated to do it, but some things were important enough to commit a small kernel of deceit.

This chore definitely qualified.

He walked into the dark shop. A saleslady looked up and smiled. "Captain! Thank goodness! Today has been too boring!"

He laughed. "I am happy to alleviate that situation, Love." She giggled. He browsed quickly around. "You do not have as much new stock as I had hoped."

"Really? I thought we had quite a few new things in for spring."

He walked around the racks of lingerie. He frowned. "Sorry, Love, but I see nothing that will add spice and wickedness to Easter."

She laughed. "No, Easter pretty much gets spared the raucous treatment. We do have some 'naughty rabbit' things though."

His eyebrow jumped up. "Have you indeed?"

She nodded and gestured him to follow her. "I'm afraid they aren't specifically Easter themed," she said as they walked. She stopped in front of a wall lined with costumes-sexy superheroes, sexy nurses, and quite a few sexy animals, including some rabbits.

He scoffed at a large, overly fluffy, white bunny suit. "I believe the sexy allure of this one is in the mind of the wearer," he quipped.

He shook his head at a skin tight, shiny white jumpsuit with bunny ears and tail. "Too much fabric."

He frowned at a see-through black lace teddy. "Too little fabric."

He considered a two piece corset top and frilly miniature tutu skirt. "No, it is too 'forbidden young maiden.' It does not befit my Emma."

He picked up a package containing a tight strapless top, scandalous panty, and a tiny and frankly impractical apron. He looked quizzically at the sales lady, who laughed. "I do not understand," he said. "It appears to be a naughty serving wench." He toyed with the large ears. "Who is also a rabbit."

The sales lady laughed louder. "Actually, that's a pretty good description. It's a Playboy Bunny costume."

Killian shook his head and put it back. "I think not. I'm confused enough about the not-chocolate, egg-hiding Easter bunny. I need no more strange rabbits to consider at this time." He looked the wall over. "I do not see anything appropriate."

The lady nodded. "I'm sorry. People don't tend to dress up for Easter, at least not in the kind of fashion you're looking for."

He sighed. "It would seem that the religiousness of the holiday has bested me. I fear that the highest thrill I am likely to enjoy will be from decapitating a chocolate bunny."

The saleslady laughed. "We do have some nice lingerie in greens and pastels," she said.

They went back to the front of the store. Killian looked through the colorful springlike teddies, babydolls, bra and panty sets. He sighed. "No. These are too ordinary. Part of the merriment is in making a seductive but mocking tease of the holiday."

"Maybe you could dress one up a little."

He looked up at her. "How do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Add some bunny ears or duck ears? Maybe buy MIss Swan some Easter jewelry or accessories to wear with it? Create your own naughty outfit."

He smirked. "Oh, I am enticed by that notion." He stepped back to look over the Spring collection with a new perspective. He smiled widely. "Yes, I believe I shall take that advice."

She smiled. "Good."

Killian chose a sunny yellow babydoll nightie. "I believe I will forgo the bunny imagery," he said. "As eggs are a large part of the holiday, I think the poor mothers need some adulation." He wore a lusty look as he imagined the outfit on Emma. "I also like the irony of dressing a lady with the last name of Swan as a sexy chicken."

The saleslady laughed. "You should be able to find a beak at a party supply store, maybe some feathers."

"Which I could...pluck off," he said with a large, lusty grin.

She shook her head. "I'm sure Miss Swan/Chicken would enjoy that."

Hook laughed loudly. "I assure you she will. 'Miss Swan Chicken,' I like it. Once again, Love, you have guided me well."

She smiled and took the outfit to the checkout. "I'm glad, Captain, and once again, you've livened up my day."

He bowed. "Always willing to assist a lady."

She chuckled and rang him up.

The next morning Emma walked into the lingerie store. The same lady who'd helped Killian the night before was on duty. She quickly turned to her coworker and whispered. "I told you," she nodded at Emma. "He comes in looking for spicy holiday things one day, she's got to be next." The coworker laughed lightly.

The first saleslady greeted Emma. "Hello, Miss Swan. It's nice to see you."

Emma nodded with a slightly embarrassed grin.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yeah,' said Emma. "I'm looking for Easter...stuff."

The saleslady nodded without giving any hint that she already suspected such news. "Well, we have some Spring lingerie, but I'm afraid not much that is specifically themed for Easter."

Emma frowned.

"We do have some animal costumes."

Emma smiled. "Ooh, Captain Sexy Bunny, that could definitely work."

The saleslady laughed. "Right this way."

She led Emma back to the same costumes that Killian had quickly shot down. Emma was more receptive. She chuckled when she saw the large white, fluffy bunny suit that Hook had so hated.

Emma pulled the package down. "He would absolutely kill me," she said. She giggled evilly. "I have to buy it."

The saleslady laughed loudly. "Something tells me he won't stay mad too long."

"Somethings are worth risking the pirate's wrath," his girlfriend answered. "Ok, that's funny, but i need to get serious.' She looked around and sighed. "Nope, I don't see anything."

The saleslady nodded and brought up a familiar pitch. "How about something more ordinary that you can dress up a bit?"

"Naughty the stuff up. Yes, I like that," said Emma. She walked over to the itty bitty male underwear and selected a soft, almost fuzzy brown pair. "I just need bunny ears and a tail. One way or the other I'm getting Captain Sexy Bunny."

The saleslady smirked. "I don't blame you, Miss Swan, not at all."

Emma chuckled. "I saw a couple of Playboy Bunny outfits over there," Emma said. " I better brace myself."

The saleslady laughed. She took the outfits to the counter for Emma and rang her up. Emma thanked her and left.

The co-worker giggled. "I love those two."

"Yep, so do I,," replied the saleslady. "Leave it to them to turn Easter night into the meeting of Miss Swan Chicken and Captain Sexy Bunny."

The co-worker howled.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1231 Words this chapter

Chapter Five

A few days later, Emma was at the office with her father, having a nice boring evening, until Regina texted. "Get over here b4 pirate blasted into sea foam!"

She sighed and called the mayor, "What's he done now?"

"It's bad enough he's got this stupid parade going! I don't need him and my soon to be ex-boyfriend butting in with the arrangements! That over-eye-lined pest of yours is trying to make my tasteful Easter Bunny tribute float into a pirate ship! How the hell does that say Easter?"

In the background Emma heard, "It is bringing the holiday hare to his appointed hunts!"

"That is ridiculous! Most glens don't lay between fields of sea!"

"I concur," said another voice that Emma recognized as Robin Hood. "Mate, leave the large festival vehicles to the capable hands of my beloved and help me round up enough fine specimens of horse."

"For the last time!" yelled Regina, "You aren't bringing a bunch of horses into my parade!"

"But dearest, we have researched parades thoroughly and many of them have elaborately dressed equines proudly promenading. The children will love it."

"I don't want the streets clogged with tons of horse sh…"

"Regina!" Snapped Emma. "Calm down. I'll be right there."

"Yes, Love, come and help me build the finest parade vessel ever to sail!"

"I'm going to set you sailing!" cried Regina. She lowered her voice but snapped, "I'd hurry, Emma, or the population of this town will be minus one pirate and possibly a thief!"

Emma sighed. She noticed the amused face on her father. "I don't suppose you want to go?"

He shook his head with a laugh. "No, thanks, besides, only you can reign in Hook."

Emma sighed again and left. A few minutes later she arrived to the large area behind the school that was set up for float building and other parade prep. She was just in time to stop Regina from strangling Hook with a bunch of pastel streamers.

"You're lucky," Regina said as Emma unwrapped the festive lynching from her pirate's neck. "I was holding back, no magic."

"I appreciate that, Regina." She looked at Hook. "What are you doing?"

"Merely helping out, ensuring we have the finest Easter of all time."

Regina growled.

Emma silently counted to three. "Regina is mayor. This is her responsibility. Let her do what she wants."

Regina smirked smugly. "That is very rationale of you, Sheriff."

Killian shook his head. "The parade was my idea, with your inspiration, Swan. I refuse to leave it in the hands of someone so…"

"Tasteful? Refined? Regal?" offered Regina helpfully.

Hook laughed derisively. "Uninspired, restrictive, and pompous."

"You're a seadog!"

"You're a stuffy relic of an exiled monarchy!"

"Stop it you two!" Emma cried. She took a deep breath. "Show me what you each have in mind for the parade and no more insults!"

Regina showed her. "Fine, but you better not side with the pirate just because you're sleeping with him."

"Regina!"

Killian smirked smugly. He whispered to Emma. "No one would blame you, Love."

She elbowed him with a grimace and followed Regina to her float. It was a simple trailer bed, completely covered with bright, fake green grass. A white arbor was erected and decorated with bright spring flowers. Several seats were set up, covered in bright pastel ribbons. A large throne of sorts was set in the middle, lined with plastic eggs. Two large baskets sat on either side.

"That's where the Easter Rabbit will sit," explained Regina. "He'll wave to the kids and throw out small candies." She eyed the pirate. "It's classic, cute, and family appropriate." She glared at Hook. "Go on. Show her how you want to mock and demoralize the holiday."

He smirked. "No mocking or demoralizing," he said offering Emma his arm. She took it as Regina scowled. "Over here, Love." He walked Emma to the far end of the lot. What she had thought was several small truck beds turned out to be the most enormous trailer bed she'd ever seen.

"How did you even get this? It's enormous!"

He shrugged. "The master tinkerer of your modern vessels skillfully fastened several long, empty plank-like vehicles into one."

"You had a car mechanic take trailer beds and fuse them into one large vehicle. Impressive."

"Indeed," he said with a smug grin.

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's a monstrosity. I doubt it will even fit down Main Street."

"She's got a point, Killian. It's huge."

The massive trailer bed was so large that only a quarter of it had been decorated. The bottom, reaching down to the ground, was being covered with blue fabric so it mimicked waves. Several men stood in one corner attempting to construct the rigging and hull of a ship.

"Are they going to be done in time?" asked Emma.

"If they know what's good for them," said Hook, with a light growl. "Fear not, the Bunny Roger will shove off on schedule."

"The Bunny Roger?"

He smiled. "Belle honored the vessel with its name."

Regina scoffed.

Emma smiled. "It's cute."

"It's ridiculous!" cried Regina. "Bunnies don't sail!"

"I've never come across one in my travels that hopped hither and yon, delivering candy and hiding poultry ovals either," answered the pirate back.

Emma shook her head. "I like both floats."

Regina grunted with satisfaction and Killian smiled with an 'I told you' so look.

Emma turned to Hook. "I do think yours is too big."

"I beg your pardon, Swan?"

"I told you so, Pirate. Your ship is out."

"Hold on," said Emma. "The Bunny Roger is adorable and the kids will love it." Regina frowned. "Just make the float smaller."

"I suppose i can remove part," said Killian. "It would take considerably less time to raise the Bunny Roger. Fine, it shall lead the parade, and your….offering...can follow behind."

"Now wait a damn minute!"

Emma held up her hand and Regina grudgingly calmed for a second. "I think the classic float with the Easter Bunny should lead," Emma said. Regina smiled widely.

"Love, have you taken leave of your senses?"

She stroked his cheek. "It puts the focus on the bunny," she said, "plus she has seats for kids."

"Exactly."

"I plan to have many junior mates upon my vessel as well," Killian told her.

"Good, but I think the Bunny Roger, because it's unusual should come later. It'll be an unexpected surprise."

Killian considered this. Finally a large smile spread over his handsome face. "I like that."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Just keep that monstrosity g-rated." She walked back to her float.

"What is the purpose of the letter rating?"

Emma laughed. "She means keep it suitable for kids.'

"Of course."

Killian had his crew of workers dismantle more than half of the float, which made them happy. It was a doable chore now. In no time a wooden ship went up on the trailer bed. It was unlike any ship Captain Hook had ever sailed.

For one thing, it was pastel. The rigging was blue and purple and the sails pink and yellow. The traditional pirate flag was now spring green with a rabbit face replacing the skull and two eggs crisscrossing instead of bones. The hull itself was decorated with rabbits, chicks, flowers and Easter eggs.

Killian's float was humming along so Emma went to help with Regina's.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1400 words this chapter

 **Chapter Six, Hidden Treasures**

Emma returned from Regina's float to find Killian sitting at one of several long tables set up between the float building.

"You're much too quiet. What are you up to now?" she asked him. He flashed a grin. "You aren't planning to sabotage the Easter Rabbit float are you?"

"'Fear not, Swan. That ship has sailed, The Bunny Roger is ship shape and parade worthy," he said, laughing at his puns.

"That's good," Emma said, sitting beside him. She looked at a large collection of supplies spread out over the table. There were ribbons, bows, small plastic Easter decorations, fake and real flowers, mesh netting and a large box that she couldn't see into. "What are you doing?"

He grinned widely. "Simply partaking of another Easter tradition that Loxley and I found in our research." He leaned into the box. "Close your eyes a moment, please, Love."

She looked at him with a puzzled grin but closed her eyes. She heard some rustling. "Fortunately it was nearly finished when you arrived. You may open those Emerald pearls of yours."

She laughed and opened her eyes.

He had a huge grin as he held up a ridiculously large, tacky hat adorned with seashells, blue flowers, lots of skulls and crossbones, and even a miniature ship's wheel. "Behold your Easter bonnet!"

"You're joking."

"Why? I think I have performed the enchanting tradition of the Easter bonnet admirably."

"There is nothing enchanting about that eyesore of a hat!"

"Eyesore? Emma, I am surprised at you! I make this adornment for you out of love and affection and you insult it!"

She chuckled. "It was very thoughtful," she said, kissing his cheek. "You get an A for effort."

"We're back to the letter rating, I see."

She laughed as she took the hat. "It weighs a ton! Killian, I can't wear this without getting one colossal headache."

"That is an excellent point," he said. "In my zeal for adorning your head I failed to take in the practical mechanics of the head piece. No matter, I shall try again."

She grinned at his eagerness. "How about you tone it down a little? Maybe add some Easter to it?"

"I want it to draw attention to you, love," he said, setting the pirate sea hat aside.

She grinned. "I don't like as much attention as you. Why not make yourself one?"

He scoffed. "Bonnets are for ladies, Love. "

"Hats aren't. Besides, we have a pirate ship in our parade. We're stretching Easter pretty far. I think we can let the guys wear hats."

"I wish to make the bonnet for you, my love. I will not rest until I have made a headpiece suitable to grace your delicate, shining locks of hair."

"Oh, this is interesting," said Regina, coming over. "Easter bonnets, that is one idea of which I approve."

Killian looked up at her. "By all means, Madam Mayor, join us.""

She smiled and nodded.. Emma shook her head as the two sat together, making hats. Soon others joined them. The tables were filled with hat making.

"I propose a contest"' said Hook to Regina. 'Let us see who can make the grandest bonnet."

Regina smirked. She'd braided several stands of red ribbon through a dainty, white straw hat. She was now attaching red roses. "That's no contest," she said. "I obviously have the more refined taste."

Hook snorted.

Emma moaned, "Again? What is it with you two and competing?" The former evil queen and the former pirate captain smirked at each other. Emma shook her head. "Uh-oh."

Regina finished her hat with delicate black netting and smaller roses of pink and yellow to give it a spring flair. It was so stylish that it could have been made by a celebrated designer. She proudly wore it around, shooting smug smiles at Killian.

He wasn't having as easy a time. He broke several hats. Finally he made a small white straw hat with yellow roses. "No, it is too simple." He tossed it beside him and made another. This one was a brown hat with a wide brim. He filled the brim with red roses and a large red bow. "No, it is too red."

The next one was a small hat with a ribbon of pink roses cascading down the back and several pink roses lining the front. He growled angrily and added it to the rejection pile.

"What was wrong with that one?" Emma asked.

"It is too princess," he growled. "You, my dear highness, have an edge to you."

She blushed. "You're right," she said. "Plus it doesn't go with my dress."

"Your dress!" he cried, laughing. "Yes! Green, we must have green," he said. Emma winced as he began attaching plastic Easter grass to a black beret. A few moments later he held it up, cursed, and banished it to the ever growing pile of rejected hats.

Daylight was beginning to fade. "I'm hungry," Emma said. "Why don't you take a break and let's go get dinner?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm nearly there, Swan. One more try."

One more try turned into five or six.

Emma paced. The lights over the school field switched on. She looked at her watch. "Seriously? Killian, you've been at this for hours!"

He mumbled, frantically sticking flowers into another hat.

"You'll run out of hats."

"I already have, Love. I've reconfigured several."

"Killian! This is getting out of hand! Stop!"

He shook his head feverishly. "I can make you a bloody hat, Love!"

"I don't care!"

"I do. It's a cold day in Storybrooke when the mayor bests me."

"So that's what this is about. Who cares if she can make a hat?"

He growled and continued to work. Emma knelt beside him. She finally got a look at his latest creation. It was a sombrero, covered with real Easter candy: chocolate eggs, chocolate bunnies of various sizes, a row of jelly beans and on top, morphed into a tall triangle, dozens of Peep marshmallow chickens.

"Seriously?" She gestured to the outlandish hat. "I'll never wear that! Stop for a moment, take a breath and look."

He put down the candy sombrero and looked at her.

She gave a soft laugh. "I meant at the hats." She gave him a soft, sweet kiss. He smiled at her then looked at the hats surrounding him.

He sighed deeply and gave a little chuckle. "I may have...allowed my zeal to get the better of me."

"Maybe a little," she said as she sat beside him. "I love that you wanted to do something for me. Plus your little Easter bonnet enterprise thrilled the girls, young and old alike."

"Did it indeed?"

"Yeah, you were kind of...obsessed," she said with a teasing grin, "but Daisy was here, making hats with her friends. Ruby, Belle, some of the nuns, they all helped the really little girls craft bonnets. They had so much fun."

"I wish I had noticed," he said, with a sigh. "I am sorry."

She smiled and hugged him sideways. "Don't be. From now on though, chill."

"I will indeed."

"Good, now let's go to Granny's," she said, "I'm starving."

He smiled and nodded.

They walked into the diner and Hook smiled. The booths were filled with ladies and girls wearing handmade Easter bonnets. Regina walked by with Roland. "Don't get smug, but I think the Easter bonnets were a hit. Several people have asked that I make their construction a yearly thing."

He looked up her, the stylish bonnet sitting regally upon her head. He bowed. "I concede. You are the superior bonnet maker."

She grinned. "Well, obviously." She turned toward the door, but looked back. "Thank you."

Emma laughed as she left. Killian beamed as they walked to a table. Several girls looked his way, waving. He waved back. Emma sat beside him, proudly grinning. 'You did good," she said.

"It would seem that my idea of the bonnet crafting was superior to my actual skill set."

She laughed. "I don't know; I'd wear a bonnet you made for me."

He instantly lit up. "Would you?"

She nodded. "Just tone it down a little. No candy, no skulls, or ship's wheels, and make sure it won't give me spinal damage." They both laughed.

"I shall make a hat that befits my Love," he said, kissing her gently.

She smiled.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1127 Words, this chapter

Chapter Seven, Hidden Treasures

Easter morning, Emma and Killian were in the yellow bug, driving to get coffee. "Why are we up so early again?" she asked with a yawn. "Holidays are supposed to be lazy days spent in bed."

"Oh, I do enjoy lounging with you," Killian said. "To be honest, there does seem to be a fair amount of work that goes into these holidays, Love."

Emma yawned again. "The kids better appreciate this, that's all I have to say."

He grinned. "I confess I am looking forward to this part. I admit though, in all my years of hiding treasure, this will be the first time the loot consisted of eggs."

She laughed. After a few minutes sitting in the drive-thru, she was holding a hot cup of coffee. "Oh, I need this today," she said after several grateful sips. "OK, let's get to the school."

When they arrived, they saw David's truck parked in front.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff," Emma said, looking at the truck bed. It was filled with baskets, sacks of candy and boxes and boxes of eggs. Mary-Margaret smiled at them.

"I'm so happy you're here," she said. "We have a lot to do if we're going to make the church service."

Emma grimaced. "About that, Mom, I don't know. I mean, I'm not opposed to hearing all that religious stuff it's just…"

"What?"

Killian chuckled. "Your daughter shares my concern that since she and I have been past vessels of the darkness, we may burst into flames upon entering a holy place."

Emma grimaced. "Uh, yeah."

Mary-Margaret laughed. "Nice try. You're going. It's what normal people do on Easter."

Emma watched her boyfriend pick up several egg boxes, steadying the top by piercing the crate with his hook. "We aren't normal, Mom."

"Today we are," Mary-Margaret replied, grabbing a box of eggs.. "The service won't be that long."

Emma sighed, grabbed a box and followed them to the sports field.

They divided the field into sections, with the idea that they'd give different parts to different age groups. Then they each took a section. Emma had the side closest to the school, hiding for the youngest children, ages four and under.

She began by basically throwing the eggs on the grass. She hid a few by the rocks that lined the walkway into the playground. She went into the play area and hid a couple on the swings, one on top of the small slide, several inside the merry-go-round, and a couple on the bouncy animals.

"That should be good," she said, looking over her work.

She walked around the building to rejoin the others. Killian was in charge of the furthest section, the one for the oldest kids, the ten to twelve year-olds. He was standing at the end of the grass field, smiling widely.

"Hey," she said, greeting him with a kiss. "I'm done." She looked to the field and frowned. "When are you going to get started with yours? We don't have a lot of time."

He looked at her with a smirk. "I have finished."

"What?" She looked back. "I don't see any eggs."

"I know," he said with a satisfied smile.

"Killian! You're supposed to make it a little hard, not impossible!"

He laughed. "They're on a hunt, Swan. They must...dig."

She stared at him. She glanced back at the field and noticed it looked odd. The turf laid uneven in places. "Oh my god...you didn't!" She looked down at his boots, which had small traces of dirt. "You did! Killian, you can't bury the eggs!"

"That is how one conceals great treasure."

She rolled her eyes. "For crying out loud! It's a game! You're not hiding real gold or jewels and stuff!"

"One values treasure in different ways, Love."

Mary-Margaret and David came over. "OK, we're done," Mary-Margaret said. She looked over Killian's area. "Where are the eggs?"

Killian shook his head. "You people do not understand the purpose of concealment."

Emma sighed. "The idiot buried them, literally."

Dave laughed loudly. 'You're taking this a bit too seriously, Captain."

Mary-Margaret's mouth dropped open. "You...underground?"

"Of course."

"I...I don't know what to say," said the teacher. "It's wrong in so many ways. We can't give shovels to a bunch of kids and say, 'here, have fun."

"Why ever not?"

David scoffed and laughed at the pirate's question.

"Killian! " cried Emma. "What mother wants her son or daughter digging in the dirt in their new Easter clothes?"

He shrugged at her.

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "Not to mention the fact that you can't dig up the football field. The coach is not going to be happy."

"I was told to hide my portion of the treasure and I did," said Killian. "I do not understand the fuss."

David laughed again. He was amused. The two others weren't.

Emma calmed herself with deep breaths. "OK, hang on. I can fix this." She closed her eyes and white magic swirled in the sports field. Eggs rained up from the ground like a weird rainbow colored, backward rainstorm.

"No, Emma! It is bad form indeed to pluck one's buried treasure from it's resting place, especially in such a manner!"

"It's bad form to deface public property," she replied.

"Not to mention illegal," agreed David. He asked Emma with a smile, "Should we run him in?"

The eggs gently rained down in front of them. Emma then fixed the grass so that it was like it had never been dug up. Then, with her magic, she cleaned the eggs of dirt and grass and hid them. She avoided the main field altogether and instead hid them in the side bleachers, between the practice equipment, behind the players' benches, and in the flower beds. Those were nearly invisible, the eggs blending in perfectly with the matching colors of the tulips, daisies, and carnations.

"Done."

"You used magic," jeered Killian. 'You cheated."

Emma snorted. "Right, and completely burying them under a few inches of dirt is fair."

"In my experience, yes."

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "Well, it's done now. Thank you, sweetheart. Let's move on. Church time!' She smiled.

Emma groaned and looked at Killian. "I don't think I should risk him in church."

"I beg your pardon? I vowed to be on my best behavior and I will be."

David laughed. "I don't think she has much confidence in that."

"It will be fine," said Mary-Margaret. "Come on, we have to meet Henry, Regina and the others."

Emma sighed, grabbed her pirate by the hand and followed. "I'm keeping my eye on you, buddy."

He smiled. "You say that as if it is some sort of threat, Love. I hardly interpret it as such."

She rolled her eyes.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

1777 words this chapter

Chapter Eight, Conclusion

The church service was lovely. Emma was surprised how much she enjoyed it. The preacher spoke of forgiveness, peace, and hope. She sat beside her son and smiled. She felt killian's arm around her. She was content and happy.

After church they went to the town hall where the parade would begin.

Regina was in full-on leader mode. She sighed. "Well, we managed to get the floats here without killing anyone or damaging property." She glared at Mary-Margaret. "It would have been easier to start at the school, where the floats were built."

Mary-Margaret was too happy to let Regina bring her down. "This is better. We gather the crowd here, then move through the town to the school where we have the egg hunt."

Regina grimaced. "I hope you were careful hiding eggs. I don't want to hear about damage to the flower beds or the precious sports' turf."

Killian and Emma looked away quickly.

Mary-Margaret smiled. "Don't worry. We had no trouble," she said sweetly. She pushed Killian and Emma away as Dave laughed.

"I'm missing something,"' muttered Regina.

They boarded the floats. Regina rode her float, leading the parade. She waved and tossed candy to the crowd along the sides of the street. About twelve kids sat around the rabbit of honor, perched on his throne.

The Easter Bunny waved and tossed candy. He seemed a trifle grumpy at times, but occasionally he smiled and traded a grin with Mrs. Easter Bunny.

Killian and Emma stood on their float, waiting to set sail. "Astrid the young nun shines in her rabbit costume," observed Killian. "Leroy however is miscast."

Emma chuckled. "First he was Santa, now the Easter Bunny. I think he secretly likes it."

"Indeed."

Slowly, the floats and other entries set out one at a time.

Mary-Margaret, Ashley, Aurora, and other mothers sat on a garden-themed float with their babies and toddlers in their arms. The kids were dressed as all kinds of fruit, vegetables and flowers. Neal was an adorable green bean.

Belle rode a book-themed float, with large pictures displayed of Peter Rabbit, Peter Cottontail, the Ugly Duckling, and other spring stories. She waved and threw candy. Her hubby, Gold sat proudly behind her, occasionally giving a guarded smile.

Behind them came Robin and David leading a group of ten horses. The archer rode a brilliant white horse whose mane blew in the light breeze while the sheriff rode beside him on a tall stately black one. Behind them were Roland and Henry. The author was atop a golden brown horse beside Roland's brown and white spotted Shetland pony. Little John guided the pony and occasionally steadied the little rider. Behind walked some '"volunteers" Regina had found to clean up after the horses.

A large space was left empty between the horses and the final two parade offerings. The band from the high school marched and played Spring themed songs.

Then came the grand finale, Emma stood proudly beside her handsome Captain. She smiled and waved and looked up at him with love.

He blushed when she gave him that smile. He waved at the crowd and used his hook to fling the contents of a large Easter basket over the children. They clapped and screamed and jumped for joy. The captain liked the displays of appreciation very much.

"Your parade is a hit," Emma told him.

He looked at her. She was fresh and captivating in her spring green dress. She had her hair braided down her back, underneath her Easter bonnet. It was a wide brimmed hat, but not overly large. It retained its natural tan color but was wrapped around the brim with a wide green ribbon that complimented her dress. A small spray of miniature rainbow tulips decorated the front.

She beamed with beauty. "I like my hat."

He grinned. "I am glad."

She nodded. "I like yours too," she said with a laugh.

He laughed beneath his naval-like hat made from newspaper. It was painted black and sported a single middlemist flower. "I thought it suited the occasion."

"It does."

They rode along the streets, in the unconventional Easter pirate ship, which everyone but Regina admitted was the favorite. They had so many kids wanting to ride that they had to limit the number due to space. Still, it was cram-packed. Kids ran after the Bunny Roger, shouting "Arr!"

The parade ended at the school and after a few minutes to get order, the egg hunts began. Henry, Daisy and other older kids helped the very young find the eggs in the playground. Roland and same age children ran and giggled as they hunted for the ones Mary-Margaret had hidden. The merry men were on hand to help.

The eight to ten year-olds searched for David's eggs under his supervision.

Finally the ten to twelve year olds ran all over the field finding the eggs Emma had magically hidden. The ones in the flower beds took the longest to discover. Hook lamented his abandoned buried eggs until he heard several boys saying that next year they should hide the eggs like pirates.

He looked at Emma with an 'I-told-you so-look.' She wasn't swayed.

After the egg hunt the Charming-Mills extended family gathered together at David and Mary-Margaret's for dinner.

Roland, Henry and Daisy sat at one end, with Regina and Robin and a few of the merry men. Emma and Killian were in the middle, flirting and kissing. Mary-Margaret and Dave rounded out the large table feeding Neal at the other end.

There were no disasters, no arguments, not even food flinging. Easter was a success. After spending the day at the loft, Henry decided to spend the night with Regina and the Loxley clan and Killian and Emma returned to their home.

Inside the house, Killian turned to Emma. "We are at long last, alone."

She smirked. "We are," she said, caressing his thigh. She licked her lip, then leaned toward him and kissed him. He picked her up and carried her upstairs.

He set her on the bed. She smirked at him. "I'll be just one moment," she whispered. He nodded. She left the room and he retrieved a hidden, large green box.

She came back with an equally large, light blue one.

They exchanged them, smirking at each other.

She smiled, her eyes on him as she opened the box. She took the yellow nightie out, blushing. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Continue to inspect the treasure trove, Love."

She laughed and went back into the box, bringing out a plastic chicken beak and some cute, cuddly chicken slippers. "So, it's not just a simple nightgown, huh?"

"Indeed, not, MIss Swan Chicken."

She laughed loudly. "Oh, I'm a chicken, am I?"

"An incredibly sexy one, to be sure," he replied, licking his lips.

"Wait. There's more in the box," she said. She laughed as she took out a small pile of yellow feathers. "I think the costume is molting."

"Very amusing."

"I don't get it, Killian. What do I do with these?"

He licked his lips and smiled at her. He took one feather and stuck it to the chest of the babydoll. "You attach them. I peel them off." He waved his jumping eyebrow at her.

She laughed. "Nice, a chicken-inspired strip tease."

"The Captain likes the strip tease, Swan."

She giggled, remembering Valentine's Day and part of her present to him. 'Yeah, I know. Do you have the 'Chicken Dance' song ready?"

"I am not familiar with that melody, Love," he said, totally missing her joke about the silly song. "I will hum something devilishly naughty, if you wish. Now, if you would be so good as to transform into my spicy poultry lass."

"Not yet, open your box first."

"As you wish," he said, with an eager, happy smile. Once the lid came off and he peered inside, the smile fell. He stared at the contents, then at her. His eyes narrowed. "You have gone too far, Wench."

She laughed. "What? You can rock any look."

"This is not funny!"

"Oh, come on, Killian. Be a sexy Easter Bunny."

He dumped the enormous, ridiculously fluffy, white rabbit suit onto the bed. "There is nothing even slightly sexy about that monstrosity!" He crossed his arms. "You have accomplished the impossible, Love. You have killed the mood."

She laughed. "Oh, really?" she asked, slipping off her Easter dress. He watched her peel off her underclothes and slip the yellow babydoll on. She smirked as she strapped the beak onto her nose. She wiggled towards him. "Are you sure?" She smiled coyly as she stuck feathers on her body, smirking as she hit some delicate areas

He watched her, glued to each and every movement. He sighed. "I am nearly,, almost, quite, perhaps...sure."

She laughed and kissed him, smushing the plastic beak. "You could make the bunny suit sexy, KIllian," she purred.

He cocked his head to the side. "I could...I simply do not wish to do so."

She laughed harder and pulled the box towards her. "You didn't follow your own advice and search your treasure trove enough."

He raised an eyebrow. "I did not?"

She shook her head and handed him the box. He pulled the green tissue paper out, then looked up with a grin. He took the tiny bikinis out. "Now this is more suitable for my obvious natural sexiness."

She giggled. He slowly undressed, making her heart beat faster. He slipped the bikinis on and she strapped the bunny ears onto his head. "There's my Captain Sexy Bunny."

He chuckled and gave her a little salute. "At your service, MIss Swan Chicken." They laughed together, then he pounced, quickly but carefully pushing her onto the bed. They kissed and fondled. Several chicken feathers were soon discarded onto the bed and floor.

They were getting heated until Emma pushed back.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing," she said with a reassuring smile. ""You just have an egg hunt to do." He laughed and lunged at her but she pushed him away. "No, Killian. I'm serious."

He stared at her. "Love, it is a bloody inconvenient time," he said, lust in his eyes. "Besides, it is dark outside."

She leaned down. "The hunt isn't outside." She smiled wickedly. "There is an egg, in the form of a flavored tattoo, somewhere on my body."

His mouth dropped open.

"Find it and you get to lick it off," she whispered, smirking as she lay back. "Happy hunting."

He smiled. "Oh, I love you so much, Miss Swan Chicken."

She giggled. "Me too, Captain Sexy Bunny."

The End


End file.
